Defiance, Ohio
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 16494 |population_density_km2 = 548.0 |population_density_sq_mi = 1419.4 |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 206 |elevation_ft = 676 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 41 |latm = 16 |lats = 55 |latNS = N |longd = 84 |longm = 21 |longs = 46 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 43512 |area_code = 419 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 39-21308 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1064519 |website = City of Defiance Ohio |footnotes = }} Defiance is a city in the northwestern part of the U.S. state of Ohio, in Defiance County, about southwest of Toledo. The population was 16,494 at the 2010 census. It is the county seat of Defiance County. History The city contains the site of Fort Defiance, built by General "Mad" Anthony Wayne in August 1794, during the Northwest Indian War, at the confluence of the Auglaize and Maumee rivers. General Wayne surveyed the land and declared to General Scott, "I defy the English, Indians, and all the devils of hell to take it." This area became Fort Defiance. Today a pair of cannons outside the city library on the Maumee River overlook the confluence and mark the location of Fort Defiance, along with a mounded outline of the fort walls. The city was named after Fort Defiance. From Fort Defiance, the American forces moved northeast along the Maumee River to fight the decisive Battle of Fallen Timbers near the current town of Maumee, Ohio. This victory secured for the United States the Northwest Territory, now the states of Ohio, Michigan, Indiana, Illinois, and Wisconsin. Fort Winchester was built on the same spot during the war of 1812, but it was a larger fort that extended southward somewhat along the Auglaize River. Historical plaques in the sidewalks mark the full extent of Fort Winchester. Geography Defiance is located at (41.281891, -84.362856). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. Climate According to the Midwest Climate Center, Defiance's average January temperatures are a high of and a low of . Average July temperatures are a high of and a low of . There are an average of 16.4 days with highs of or higher and an average of 138.8 days with lows of or lower. The record high temperature was on June 28, 2012.Weather History for Defiance, OH | Weather Underground The record low temperature was on January 13, 1912.Temperature Summary - 332098 DEFIANCE, OH Average annual precipitation is with an average of 129.0 days with measurable precipitation. The wettest year was 1990 with and the driest year was 1930 with . Normally, July is the wettest month with an average of and February is the driest month with an average of . The most precipitation in one month was in June 1981. The most precipitation in 24 hours was on September 18, 1907.Precipitation Summary - 332098 DEFIANCE, OH There is an annual average of of snow in Defiance. There are an average of 16.5 days with measurable snowfall. The most snow in one season was during 1977-78, including the maximum monthly snowfall of in January 1978. The most snowfall in 24 hours was on December 20, 1973.Snowfall Summary - 332098 DEFIANCE, OH Demographics }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 16,494 people, 6,663 households, and 4,291 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 7,435 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 88.1% White, 3.6% African American, 0.3% Native American, 0.4% Asian, 4.8% from other races, and 2.8% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 14.4% of the population. There were 6,663 households of which 31.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 45.3% were married couples living together, 13.9% had a female householder with no husband present, 5.3% had a male householder with no wife present, and 35.6% were non-families. 29.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.38 and the average family size was 2.91. The median age in the city was 37.1 years. 24.1% of residents were under the age of 18; 10.9% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 23.7% were from 25 to 44; 26% were from 45 to 64; and 15.3% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.3% male and 51.7% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 16,465 people, 6,572 households, and 4,422 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,562.4 people per square mile (603.1/km²). There were 7,061 housing units at an average density of 670.0 per square mile (258.7/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 87.15% White, 3.44% African American, 0.32% Native American, 0.39% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 6.50% from other races, and 2.15% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 12.75% of the population. There were 6,572 households out of which 33.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.2% were married couples living together, 12.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.7% were non-families. 27.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 2.95. In the city the population was composed of 25.7% under the age of 18, 11.1% from 18 to 24, 26.8% from 25 to 44, 22.9% from 45 to 64, and 13.6% 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 94.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.1 males. The median income for households was $41,670, and the median income for a family was $49,599. Males had a median income of $37,322, compared to $23,938 for females. The per capita income for the city was $19,790. About 7.4% of families and 8.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.0% of those under age 18 and 7.1% of those age 65 or over. Economy Defiance's economy is based on the manufacturing a variety of products. The largest employer is the General Motors Powertrain division, which is the largest automotive iron foundry in North America. In the wake of General Motors filing for Chapter 11 bankruptcy on June 1, 2009, GM announced that it will continue operating the Defiance facility, thus sparing Defiance the hardship that closing the facility would bring. Other products manufactured in Defiance include fiberglass (Johns Manville), auto parts, and farming food products. Education Defiance City Schools provide public K-12 education. Schools maintained by local Lutheran and Catholic churches also provide preschool-grade 8 education. Northeastern Local Schools (Tinora) and Ayersville Local Schools also serve rural Defiance, but each is a smaller school district. There are three high schools in the Defiance area: Defiance High School (located in Defiance) and Tinora (part of Northeastern Local Schools)and Ayersville High Schools which are each located a few miles from the main city and serve the rural areas of Defiance County northeast and southeast, respectively, of Defiance. Defiance College is a small liberal arts college affiliated with the United Church of Christ and has an enrollment of about 1,000 students. The presence of the college provides the community with many sports, cultural, and entertainment opportunities that many other similar-sized towns lack. Parks and recreation Defiance has several city parks that offer a variety of recreational activities, including baseball and softball diamonds, and playground equipment. These parks include Kingsbury Park and Diehl Park. Kingsbury Park has a public swimming pool. Independence Dam State Park, 4 miles east of the city on State Highway 424, along the Maumee River, is also a popular recreational site for area residents. The park provides picnic facilities, nature trails, and fishing. There is a reservoir with adjacent trails, along with a track up top. There is also a Frisbee golf course. On the other side, there is a dog park. Media Newspaper Defiance Crescent-News Radio WONW, 1280 AM, news-talk WDFM, 98.1 FM, "Hot AC" Television WDFM-LP, low-powered community television station Notable people *Jessicka Havok, Pro Wrestler *Doug Bair, pitcher for seven Major League Baseball teams *Alene Duerk, first woman to be selected for flag rank in U.S. Navy *Chad Billingsley, pitcher for the Los Angeles Dodgers *Sam Hornish Jr., Indianapolis 500 winner and current driver for Richard Petty Motorsports team in the NASCAR Sprint Cup Series *Michelle Burke, television and film actress *Jason Berry, television meteorologist and avid storm chaser *Wild Bill Davison, jazz cornet player *Alan Francis, 16-time Horseshoe World Champion *Asel Hagerty (1837-1919) Canadian-born Medal of Honor recipient in the American Civil War, was buried in Defiance. *Greg Kampe, men's head basketball coach at Oakland University *Don Miller, one of the Four Horsemen of Notre Dame *Jon Niese, pitcher for the New York Mets *Chad Reineke, pitcher for the Cincinnati Reds *Evelyn Ryan, jingle-writer, and subject of the film The Prize Winner of Defiance, Ohio. *Terry "Tuff" Ryan, author, daughter of Evelyn Ryan *Bruce Shingledecker, Alaskan wildlife painter *H. Allen Smith, humorist *Kevin Boyd, Professional Musician, Touring Musician, Studio Musician of Bands Danielle Bisutti, BEBO, Bruce Beacom, wONKA bAR, Shaun Zuzek, Erase The Day, D-Frost, 1001, and solo projects In the media Defiance, Ohio, was the town whose voting was rigged in favor of President Fitzgerald Grant in Season 2 of the ABC series Scandal. Julianne Moore and Woody Harrelson co-starred in a 2005 film, The Prize Winner of Defiance, Ohio, based on a book by Terry Ryan. Defiance, Ohio was also mentioned in the "Prison Break" series Folk punk band Defiance, Ohio are named after the town, though they are actually from Columbus, Ohio. References External links * City of Defiance * Defiance Development & Visitors Bureau * Defiance Public Library * Maumee Valley Heritage Corridor * Defiance, Ohio (Band) * USS Defiance (PG-95) Category:Cities in Ohio Category:County seats in Ohio Category:Cities in Defiance County, Ohio Category:Micropolitan areas of Ohio